Graphite composite laminates are light weight, high strength materials useful for many different applications. In fact, it is highly desirable to construct certain objects out of such materials. For example, certain supports have been produced which are light weight and provide the proper support strength. Nevertheless, graphite composite laminates, such as epoxy impregnated with carbon/graphite fibers, are relatively expensive and, although suitable for certain applications, do not provide the exact properties typically provided by other materials such as metals.
As such, heretofore, there have been several attempts to combine metal and carbon composites to achieve certain metallic properties, while also retaining the benefits of the composites (e.g.—reduced weight). However, most of these attempts have resulted in providing a metallic core with an exterior of carbon fiber or the like. Clearly, such constructions result in an object having an exterior surface with the properties of the composite material. While this may be desirable in certain applications, it may not be in others. For example, such an object lacks the ability to be welded and may provide an object having less damage resistance. Similarly, certain metals are useful in reflecting/absorbing RF signals or the like, as well as for EMI shielding, and thus, would be better suited as the exterior material of an article.
One such attempt at depositing metal over composite materials is discussed in an article entitled “Spray Deposited Metal-Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer Hybrid Structures” by P. S. Mohanty and A. Argento (hereinafter referred to as “Mohanty”). Essentially, Mohanty discloses and teaches fabricating tubular structures consisting of a fiber-reinforced polymeric core having a spray deposited outer metal surface. However, Mohanty does not teach constructing the structures out of materials with like properties to ensure compatibility over a wide range of temperatures and different uses.
Therefore, a method of depositing metal over composite materials where materials with similar properties are utilized is desirable.